Chancing Fate
by IchigoluvsRukiaforever
Summary: Fuu thought that the adventurous part of her life was over when Mugen, Jin, and herself walked different ways down the forked path. But now, as she is working in a teahouse, Mugen happens to enter her life again. This time will he stay? Read and Review!
1. Do You Remember?

Chapter One: Do You Remember?

((Fuu))

Do you remember me at all?

That's what I'm wondering as I watch you move across the tea house floor, toward the table of pretty, geisha looking women. You're still the same. You're always looking for women, like they can help ease all your pain. Like they can take away some deep dark secret, yet, it's never been this bad, at least, not that I can remember it ever being good…

I watch you, and you seemed to be having fun…but you were always the fun one. As I watch you talking with those women, something within me feels like it's dying. Like someone has thrown water on a candle that still burned within my heart. It hurts to think that you don't remember me…God knows I remember you.

But then you sit there and stare right at me, and time seems to stop. Your eyes widen and your mouth drops. I keep waiting for you to realize who I am…but I know you probably don't remember. Too many other women have clouded your mind…your heart. It was foolish of me to think of anything. I should have just let you pass by and sit without even giving you a second glance. But now, our eyes are locked, and I want to know…do you remember?

((Mugen))

Fuu. How long have you been watching me like that? Like you're disgusted at me, or maybe my taste in women. How long is it going to take you to walk over here and take my order? Do you think I have all fucking day? Maybe I shouldn't be here. Maybe I should just get up and leave, but I can't.

Seeing you brings back memories I though I had lost. I wanted them buried as far down in the earth as they possibly could be. I didn't know I would ever see you again. But something inside of me is happy to see that you aren't dead. You would be if you had stuck with me. Maybe it's a good thing I didn't go after you on the day that we split.

I remember the first time that I had to rescue you. I really wasn't rescuing you because I wanted too…I really wanted that damned antidote. But then I saw your face looking up at me from where that bastard had thrown you on the ground. And I wanted to kill him. But that giant freak did it for me. And then I thought he would kill you too; so I did the only thing I could think of…kill him.

((Fuu))

I have decided that I'm going to take your order. I don't want to, but if I don't, the old people in charge of this place will probably fire me. I don't want to have to go look for another job. I don't want to have to go look for anything. SO I'll just stand here and smile down at you and ask you in the kindest voice I can sum up, "What would you like?"

You're laughing at me. I can see it in your eyes. You sitting there, laughing at me, and you don't know how bad I just want to turn and run away. Hide away from you, until you've left. I never asked for all these memories to come flooding back. I never asked for any of these feelings. Hurry up, Mugen…answer me.

You probably don't have any money to pay me with…you never did when you were helping me either. But I'll sit here and buy you're 'give me this' crap until I don't think I can take it anymore. "Have you figured out what you want?" Please say you have…

((Mugen))

You're ticked at me. You're fucking ticked at me, and I didn't do anything. Sometimes you can be such a bitch…but you want to know something, I've missed you. It's been what, five years…I don't know; all I know is that I can stand aching like this. What is this fucking feeling? I've never felt this in my entire life. In my entire existence! What are you doing to me?

I can see that you want me to answer you, but I'm having fun pissing you off. But just so you don't leave I guess I'll talk to you. "It's been a while, Fuu." There, is that good enough? Do you want me to ask you how you've been? Ha! You should know better than to think I would ever ask anyone how they're doing.

Your fingers are trembling, and your biting down on your bottom lip so hard that if you don't let up, you'll start bleeding. But hey, it's not my problem, and when the time is right, I'll order. You just have to stick around for a bit longer. These geisha ladies are boring me.

((Fuu))

"Just order." That came out of my mouth so cold and harsh that I wonder if you'll stand up and slap me. "I don't have all day." It's like you like having me stand here and look like an idiot in front of everyone. What is your problem? Why can't you be more like Jin? UHGG, you make me so angry.

I suppose that when you said, "It's been a while, Fuu," that you thought I would just ease into a conversation with you like you're an old friend or something. But you know damn well that I wouldn't. I won't. Why are you doing this? Why did you even have to cross my path again?

Please just hurry up and order. I'm tired of standing here and looking at you like I'm some kind of fool. Stop staring at me like I'm some kind of…food. Stop smiling at me. Stop laughing at me. Stop breathing. "I really don't have all day. What do you want, Mugen?" There I said it. I said your name. Are you happy yet?

((Mugen))

"I bet you don't want to talk to me, huh?" My questions don't mean shit to you. You just want to hurry on with your life, is that it? Well sorry Fuu but you can't. I'm going to show you exactly what being away from you has done to me. I couldn't even touch another girl. Every time I did, her eyes would turn dark brown and she'd have your goofy pink kimono on. You've still got it, I can see.

Now I'm standing and you look shocked. You looked like someone who is about to die. I guess you're debating if you should run or not. I'm laughing at you. Not because of your scared expression, but because you'll never know how much this excites me. It excites me more than anything else ever could. Not even the clanking of a Samurai's blade against my own could excite me more.

Why do try to back away from my touch, Fuu? I know damn well that you liked me when we were traveling looking for your stupid sunflower samurai. Why back away now. I guess you're afraid of what I'm going to do. I wouldn't be surprised. So I guess I'm just going to have to capture you in my arms like this…and then as calmly as I can I'm going to tell you, "To answer your question Fuu, I still remember. And I don't want to forget…"

Disclaimer – Yes I wrote a disclaimer. No, I don't own Samurai Champloo…

There you go! I know that now you're wondering if Mugen actually kissed her or not. But I suppose you're just going to have to wait, aren't you? Review! Please, please, please Review. There will be more if I get some reviews. Ok? Hearts you guys!


	2. There's Still Time to Run

Chapter Two: There's Still Time to Run

((Mugen))

You're as stiff as a board in my arms. It's like you don't know what you want. Should you stay, and give in to this wonderful new feeling…or should you run? If you want a truthful answer to that question, I think you should run. Staying with me last time never was good for you. You were always getting captured…always getting taken by some bastard.

I never should have helped you in that teahouse that day. I should have never even said anything to that guy who was harassing you. But I couldn't help it…and I couldn't stop it. Fighting is something I do, Fuu. It's what I was born into, and it's what I'll die doing. And I'm not going to stop fighting, not even for you. But let me tell you something. I could have any woman in the world…and I only want you.

It's surprising to you, isn't it? You're standing there like a statue in my arms, gazing into my eyes, and you're wondering what's come over me. Why am I holding you like…like I love you? Well Fuu, I'm asking myself that question, and I can't find the damned answer. If you want love…you might as well run. Because I man who lives like me, has no time for love.

But Fuu…for right now, for just one night, let me…love you. It's something that I've been waiting to do for a long time. But you were always just out of my reach. Or that damn four-eyes was always in my way. So let me hold you like this, in front of everyone. You're even making the geishas jealous.

((Fuu))

I just want to slap you. I want to you let me out of your embrace. I want you to just go back and talk to those geishas. I want you to pretend that I don't exist. But there's this part of me, that doesn't want you to do any of those things. Because I like the way your arms feel around me. I like the way I can feel the rise and fall of your chest. I like the way you're breathing in my ear…on my neck…and I like the way your lips are hovered just inches from mine.

But I don't want a broken heart, Mugen. I don't want to wake up in the morning, and find that you're gone. I don't want to have to walk down the path away from you again, and fight the urged to either go after you, or just fall to my knees and cry. I don't want to think you love me, when you really don't. How could you love me? How could you love anything…anything but sex?

You're looking at me like I'm all that you can see, and you're acting like you don't hear my boss shouting at me to get back to work. And I'm letting you do this. Why am I letting you do this? Why did you have to come back? Why did you have to make me remember? Remember…you said you remembered. You said you didn't want to forget…forget what? The way if felt when I would sit and watch you, and daydream that you liked me? The way that you would look at me when you finally found where some bastard had taken me? What do you remember? Why are you doing this to me?

Now your lips are hovering right on top of mine, and I can feel you breathing, and I can smell you, and even though you don't take a bath…I like how you smell. I've missed how you smell. But I can't let you do this. Not now…not ever. Because as much as I want you to love me…I know you just can't.

((Mugen))

"Fuu…loosen up." Those words are barely audible, just a whisper against your lips. You're eyes are wide and gazing at me like I'm crazy, and I'm sure you're asking yourself what I'm doing. It's not like me to be gentle. "Just…loosen up." I can see that you're not going to. You're eyes glance back toward your boss, some old man, while he calls you and tells you you'd better get back to work. Well, if I wasn't to caught up in you. I'd kill him. Why would anyone one to ruin this moment? I know why…

I'm a bandit, and outlaw. Someone you shouldn't trust, and yet you trusted me with your life. Do you still? I know I should hurry, before I loose your full attention, or before you get so mad at me that you slap me and turn away. I should hurry, and yet I hesitate, because underneath the animal that is Mugen, there is something more calm and caring. There is this part of me that just wants you because I can have you. But then, there is this part of me that doesn't want you, because I know I'll hurt you. And I can't figure out why I can't get passed that fucking thought.

Suddenly my lips are crushing down on yours, because I'm tired of waiting, and of hesitating. I'm tired of wondering if you'll push me away, or if you'll kiss me back. Of course you're kissing me back. As much as I want you to kiss me back, I don't want you to. I want you to push away from me and run back to the safety of the kitchen. I want you to anything but kiss me back. But of course…you're kissing me back.

I should push you away, but God knows I'm not going to push away a woman who is giving in to me. But I should. I'm struggling with this, and you can tell, and I think you like how you see me. Struggling. You've never seen me struggle ever before. You've never seen me weak…at least not weak like this. So I'm pushing you away, and in the toughest voice I can sum up, I'm going to tell you something. "There's still time to run."

((Fuu))

You're telling me to run, but how can I? Finally after all these years of waiting and wishing you've finally kissed me. But yeah, I guess I know I should run. I should turn and walk out of your embrace, which by the way is letting up. I guess you're about to turn back to you're little geisha friends. You still haven't ordered, and now my boss really does seem ticked. "Order." It's just a whispered, but within that word I can hear so much question. Do I want you to order? Did I want that moment to end?

You're smiling at me again and this time when you open you're mouth you say, "I'm not really hungry, or thirsty. Besides I don't have any money anyway." See. I told you. You never have had any money. That was a bad thing to say, because now the geishas are leaving. But you surprise me, because instead of making them try to come back your eyes are still fixed on me…and only me.

"Fuu," you're telling me, "Don't look at me like that." Wow! This is the first time that we've been in the same room and you haven't started calling me names. Wait…how am I looking at you? I can't help it. You're all I can see in the room. So what if you're a big bad boy? So what if I could get hurt being with you? I don't care anymore…just as long as you'll be there to save me in the end…

What am I saying? What do I mean by any of this. "After work," you're saying to me in a soft voice, something I've never heard come out of your mouth before, "I want to talk to you…alone, Fuu." God. You want to talk to me about what? Are you leaving? Is this the end? Should I run? There's still time after all…

Disclaimer – Uh, yea, nothings changed. I still don't own Samurai Champloo (sadly).

There you go! I'm working really hard on Something's Different but I'm just not as motivated as I am for this one! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Five reviews from the SIX I have and I'll continue! **((Hands you a cookie)) **I'll see you guys in Chapter Three! I bet you wonder…wonder what he wants to talk to her about? You'll see.


	3. Moving Faster

Chapter Three: Moving Faster

((Fuu))

"I'm all done." The words come out of my mouth in a very cheerful voice, that's something that hasn't happened for a long time. "So, where are we going?" I know that you are laughing at me again, because I can see it in your eyes. I'm guessing by the smirk on your face that you can tell that I'm nervous. Well I am, if you really want to know. No one has ever made me feel like this…I can't even explain how it feels. Stop laughing at me. Please don't ruin this moment.

Suddenly you're on your feet and you've grabbed my arm and I'm being kissed. Kissed again…twice now, and this time you weren't hesitating. Have you been thinking while you sat here and waited for me? Have your finally realized something. Slowly your lips pull away from mine, and I'm trying as hard as I can to make my face not look so crimson. What's come over you? What's going on? Maybe I'm dead…

But of course I'm not dead. "Come on, we're going for a walk." Why do those words excite me and frighten me at the same time? How is that even possible? I wonder if my voice will still work. "A…walk?" Yep, it's still there. If you can call that little barely audible sigh a voice…

And we're gone. When I turn back around I can see that all the lights are out in the teahouse. "You know," I try to tell you, "I live there…I can't be too late, they'll lock me out." But you're grinning at me like a child grins at a piece of candy…or a toy.

You don't say anything and I wonder if you've heard me. Are you listening to me? You have a look on your face like maybe you're trying to think about something. What could you possibly be thinking about? Where to tell me you're leaving and never ever coming back? Why do I care? Just a few hours ago I wanted you gone. That kiss changed a lot of things.

"So what if they lock you back. You aren't going back there anyway…at least not tonight." What are you talking about? Where am I going to go…what are we going to do? "Where am I going to go tonight then?" I can't recognize my own voice. It's just a whisper in the cold night air.

You have one of those, I-know-something-you-don't-know grins on your face. I've never seen you smile so big before. I've hardly ever seen you smile.

Your dark eyes are watching me, and you laugh. "You're gonna be staying with me tonight."

((Mugen))

The look in your eyes, the expression on your face, they tell me all I need to know. You are afraid. I would be too if I were you. You honestly don't know what the fuck you're doing…if you go along with me you'll end up getting hurt. Not just by everyone who's out to get me…but by me. I'm a monster Fuu.

As I watch you, I think about what exactly I'm doing. I know better than this. I know better than to try anything with you, but I'm going to. Why? You think I've changed, and yea, I guess a part of me has, but deep down inside I'll always be that monster. I'll tear you apart Fuu.

What if after tonight, I realize that it was only an urge? That I really just wanted to know what it would feel like to be with you? What if by the morning, I'm tired of you? I guess I really don't care. I'll get what I came for. But you…you'll suffer.

Course, that never stopped me before. I don't care if anyone or anything suffers, as long as it isn't me. Hell…let me suffer too for all I care. It's not like I haven't before.

You're afraid of me. I can tell by the way you walk. By the way you stare at me from the corner of your eye. You're hesitating, wondering if you should be taking each and every step that you are taking. "You're afraid, aren't ya Fuu?" Why did I just ask you that? Damn it…what's fucking wrong with me tonight?

Your voice isn't an annoying whine like it used to be. No…tonight you don't have a whiny bitching voice, but you still have the same spunk that you had…stupid bitch…that just makes all of this harder. "I'm not afraid," you're telling me, "Don't you ever think I'm afraid of you, Mugen."

"You are afraid." Lair, you know you are. I stop walking when you do. "What? Is something wrong?" Damn you. Of course something's wrong, I can see it in your eyes.

"It's just," you're hesitating again, "It's just…I don't know, never mind." That's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy. I'm tired of playing it cool…and being nice. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. "Bitch." It's barely a mutter, but you've heard it, and you're walking away. I do the only think I know to do.

You whimper when I grab your wrist and pull you behind me. And you're struggling…go the fuck ahead and keep struggling. It'll just motivate me even more to do what I've wanted to do to you from that first fucking day in that Teahouse. "Mugen…"

((Fuu))

You're hurting me! Stop…stop…this isn't supposed to be happening. What happened to the nice Mugen? I knew I was dreaming. But now my dream is a nightmare. Someone help me…please. "Mugen, stop!" These cries are flying from my lips. Just let me go. "Let me go back, Mugen." But you are not listening.

It's like the demon inside of you has finally woken back up. The old Mugen is back. The same Mugen that I hated…and loved is back. "Mugen, listen to me!" Of course you'll never listen.

Maybe I should have run, huh? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Tears are rolling down my face as we enter the motel room. I don't know what to do…or say anymore. I don't know what will get through your fit of rage. How did I make you so mad?

You flung me across the room…and now I'm lying on this bed wondering what the hell I'm going to do. You're closing the door. I could get up and run…why aren't my legs working? I could scream, surely someone will hear me. Why won't my voice work? I could do something…but I can't.

You're climbing on top of me. This really isn't how it's supposed to be, Mugen! It's supposed to be romantic…and this…this defiantly isn't romantic. More tears are flowing from my eyes, and my whole body shakes with violent sobs…you've got to stop. Please…

((Mugen))

I've gone to far this time…but I have to keep going. The monster that is me wants this…needs this…and I cannot deny myself something I've wanted and needed for a very long time. Stop struggling Fuu…you're going to make everything worse. Just relax a little…you're not very good at this are you?

Of course not…you're too upset.

Why is your face turned away from me? Why aren't you struggling anymore? What the fuck is going on? What the fuck was I thinking? Slowly I'm backing away, looking down at you…

Now I can hear them. You're violent sobs shake and rattle the bed and your body. "Stop crying Fuu…stop." But you don't stop. Damn it, I though I was rid of your whining. "Why the fuck are you crying?" I've got you pinned down, trying to make your sobs stop shaking the bed. "You have to stop," you're crying.

"Why should I stop?" Tell me. I want to know.

You're staring at me, you're brown eyes filled with tears, and then I remember what I wanted to tell you…but now I think it's too late. "You have to stop," you whisper, "Because I love you."

Shit.

Disclaimer – Yep, I wrote another disclaimer. Nope I don't own Samurai Champloo

Hey you guys. Tell me what you think. Bad Good? I'll change it if I have to. Sorry it took so long. I went out on a date last night, and I was going to upload this then…Review please. You guys know what happens if you review.


	4. Love?

Chapter Four: Love?

((Mugen))

"Shit."

I can't believe what you just said. It's still ringing in my ears. Your soft voice, choked with sobs, telling me what I've wanted to hear for so long. But now I've probably lost you. Jin would never treat you like that. You know that, and I know that. Ever since the first time that I tried to leave…tried to walk away, I couldn't get you out of my head. At first I thought it was only because I felt guilty about the promise. That stupid promise…

Gently now I'm letting go of your arms. Your sobbing has stopped and now you seem calmer. I told you. I warned you before that you should have run away. I'm a monster, an out law, a bandit…you deserve better…and yet, I don't want any other man to even think about touching you. That's why I had to find you. All this whole time I loved you, but I would never tell you that. I could never tell you that. I don't even know if it's love.

It could be lust. Maybe I just have to finish something that I started. Maybe before I can get you completely off of my mind, I have to get you out of that damned pink kimono. I let my hands loosen because I want you to have the chance to get away. But we tried that before. I'm through with chancing fate. I have to know…the only problem now is I don't know if you want that too.

"Is that all you can say?" Your voice is just a whisper, floating through the air and to my ears. "Shit?" Damn. I did say that…didn't I? "I tell you that I love you…and all you can say is…is _that_. Why? Do you still think that I have no figure? I was right, wasn't I? All you could ever want is sex. The moment someone mentions love, you're out." No…no, it's not true.

"I never thought that," I say, a childish grin spreading across my face. Your eyes look up at me and I know you are confused. Sighing I move away from you, my back on the bed, my eyes staring at the ceiling. "I never thought that you had no figure. I just…" Great, now you're going to get me to tell you all this fucking mushy crap. "Just…don't worry about what I thought before. The past is the past…and now is now. Deal with it, Fuu."

((Fuu))

Did you just tell me to deal with it? Two seconds ago, you were going to do God knows what…and now you're telling me to deal with it? I can't believe I've allowed myself to fall in love with someone as…as cruel as you. "What are you talking about?" Why do I have to ask you? Why do I want to know?

"You and me, Fuu."

"What? What are you talking about? There is no you and me, and there never will be." A bit harsh, but it works. That smile that you had on you're face is fading. Lets see how much the big tough Mugen can take before he breaks.

"What the fuck?" You're not as mad as you were earlier, I can see it in your eyes. You run a hand through your unruly hair and glance down at me. "Why the hell not?" Hmm…I don't know.

"Because," I say, "I'm not going to give my heart to someone who won't give me their heart in return." It's the truth. I gave Jin my heart once, but he would never love me…he needed someone else. I would have done anything for Jin…and I would still do anything for you, but you're heart is so protected by some invisible force, that I don't think I could ever get in.

"You had mine a long time ago, Fuu." My breath has stopped, and I don't think it will come back. Did I just hear what I think I just heard? Did you really just tell me that I had your heart a long time ago? Why are you doing this to me? Why?

"What…since when?" Stupid question. I should get up and leave before I let myself get hurt even worse.

"Since the day we first met…maybe the first time I had to save your sorry ass…I don't really know. It's just always been there, somewhere…" You're not very poetic are you, Mugen? O well…I guess I shouldn't ask for too much…

I sit up, swing myself around, and let my feet touch the floor. I'm going to leave. I have to get back to the teahouse. I get up and take a step followed by another step, then one more. Suddenly I'm jerked back, and I can feel your hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Where are ya going?"

((Mugen))

I don't have the patience to sit here and tell you that you aren't leaving. If I had patience, I wouldn't have gone fucking insane just minutes ago. But you're still standing there, like you are going to leave. "I have to get back," your soft voice whispers, "Before they lock me out."

I can't help but laugh at you. I already told you that you were staying with me tonight. I'm not going to change my mind. "You aren't going anywhere tonight Fuu. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I could loose my job." So? Since when do you think I care about your job? Never…

"You could loose it." But do you really care? Do you really want to work in some teahouse, where everyone is always on your case? I do have to admit, it's probably better than wondering about where or how you'll get your next meal, but that's not a life worth living. It's more exciting to have to think about where you are going to stay, and who you are going to be with. But that is no life for you to live. That's my life…and after a while, it gets pretty boring.

"Do you even care?" you're asking me. Do I look like I care? Maybe I do, maybe I don't. "Sure, whatever." Is that a good enough answer? Are you still going to go? Why do I even bother asking myself that question? I know the answer already. I can feel you tugging harder, trying to leave. Would it help if I whispered, "Don't."

Probably not.

((Fuu))

Of course I'm going to sit back down on the bed. Of course that word is going to make me stay. Why do I even bother trying to leave? You'll always get your way in the end. "Ok, I'll stay, but if I get fired…"

"You're going to be leaving anyway, it doesn't really matter."

Disclaimer – Yep, I don't own any of Samurai Champloo. Damn it. . .

So…there you guys go. I told you I would have another chapter. But, yea, it really didn't get finished soo…I'll leave it for Chapter Five. That is if I get a review.


End file.
